The Adventure of a Lifetime
by ihearttennant
Summary: Stevie Walcott's best friend Martha returns, seeking help with a strange companion. She is soon brought into their wonderful and dangerous world, but there are perks, including the charming Jack Harkness! Rated M for later. Please Review!
1. The Return

Clack Clack Clack.

Stevie Walcott was, as usual, working at her desk, which was at present crowded with various blueprints and mathematical formulas which were relevant for her latest project. Stevie was a computer programmer. People were often surprised when she told them this; her tall, blonde-haired blue-eyed self was not the usual image of a computer expert. Stevie was just writing the finishing algorithms onto the program when she heard a key being jiggled in the lock of her front door. The clack-clack-clack of her keyboard stopped suddenly. This sound used to not alarm Stevie, as she had previously lived with her best friend; but that was months ago, and she had lived alone since. Stevie stopped typing – the house seemed immediately more solemn and frightening. She looked around the room for some kind of weapon – all she could find was her spray deodorant. Stevie crept down the hallway, towards the frosted-glass front door. She could distinctly make out two figures – one male, one female. She hid behind a cabinet close to the door, ready to strike. She was completely baffled. _How could they know where the spare key was? _

The two figures burst through the door, and she could hear a familiar voice.

"…told you the key would still be there! Stevie? Stevie, are you home?"

Stevie moved out from her hiding place.

"Martha?" she whispered, hoping that this was not a dream and that her best friend had returned at last.

The two friends stared at each other; sadness in Martha's eyes, and a mixture of anger and hope in Stevie's. The man looked from Martha to Stevie as if watching a tennis match. Finally, he spoke.

"Stephanie Walcott, I presume! I have heard all about you, of course! I am The Doctor".

Stevie's tore her eyes away from Martha and looked at the man. _Cute, _she thought. _Very shaggable. He can treat me any day! _

"I didn't call for a doctor".

The Doctor flashed a smile.

"I guess Martha hasn't told you about me, then!" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Martha.

"No." Stevie snapped. "I haven't talked to Martha in five months".

Martha looked sadly at Stevie.

"Stevie, I'm sorry. Please, let me explain". Martha shared a glance with the Doctor. "The Doctor and I, we have been…traveling".

"So you couldn't call, or email or…anything? Martha, we have been best friends since we were in kindergarten! How can you just up and leave, without even a note or a message on the machine! I thought you were dead, or abducted or something! All that your mum said was that you were 'going away for a while'. I spent sleepless nights trying to track you down, and now you come waltzing back here saying you were _traveling?!_"

Martha and the Doctor exchanged another look.

"When I say traveling, what I mean -" Martha stopped abruptly and the Doctor cut in.

"-we have been going through time and space seeking adventure and often facing adversaries which are both terrifying and brilliant beyond your wildest dreams". The Doctor looked at Stevie with a warm smile. Stevie stared blankly at them both.

"Through time and space?! Martha, explain!"

"We travel in a kind of…space ship, called the TARDIS. And we go throughout time and space, just like the Doctor said. I even met Shakespeare!"

Stevie pinched herself. Ouch. This was definatly not a dream. Was Martha nuts? Was she on drugs or something? Furthermore, why was she back?

"OK. Let's say I wasn't thinking that you are on drugs-"

"Stevie, I am NOT on drugs!"

"-how come you're back here, and not out in time and space doing whatever it is you do?"

Martha and the Doctor exchanged another glance; this time a dark, worrying one.

"Because, Stevie, we need your help."


	2. Hacking In

"You need _my_ help?"

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other again.

"Look…Stevie, I'm going to level with you; we need you to hack into some government files."

Stevie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who was this guy that Martha was with? The old Martha would never have put her in this position. Hack into government files? That had to come under treason, which would land her in jail. Not that Stevie couldn't do it. She _definitely _could do it. She had hacked into plenty of sites and accounts in her life, most recently her cheating ex-boyfriend's email account to send an abusive email to his mistress. But he _totally _deserved it…bastard.

"Look, Martha, I don't know if I can take that risk…I mean, I do not want to go to jail!"

"Jail? Look Stevie, you know that I would never ask you to do this if it could be avoided. But this is serious Stevie. We need access to some Torchwood files that are classified."

Stevie stared blankly at Martha.

"Torchwood? What is that?"

Finally, the mysterious Doctor spoke again.

"Torchwood is an organisation that is like us, meaning they specialise in alien life forms. The files we need are regarding an alien species that is threatening the well-being of mankind. They are called Portolaxes, and they literally suck the energy out of humans to the point that the victims no longer have the capacity to live. The files have the information to stop them, however Torchwood refuse to give it to us. Martha mentioned your skills. So we would really appreciate your help".

Stevie thought for a moment.

"How exactly do they 'suck the energy out of you'?"

The Doctor turned to Stevie

"Through kissing."

Stevie gave a dry chuckle under her breath. Well, she thought to herself, she may as well give it a go, after all, she didn't want to die by having the energy sucked out of her. Plus, if anything went wrong, she knew how to cover her tracks. She let out a long sigh.

"Well, I suppose so. Let's do it now, though, before I decide otherwise."

She strode over to her computer.

"Right, here we go. Logging into network…searching Torchwood…there's a website here…ah, password activated…"

It took Stevie forty-five long minutes, with help from the Doctor for possible passwords, before she had success in getting through the various firewalls and passwords associated with this Torchwood thing.

"I'M IN! I'M IN!" She screamed at Martha and her Doctor, who were looking through old photo albums belonging to Martha.

"Ok…there's a list of the different bases. Which base did you need?"

She looked at the Doctor, who was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure. Check all of them, and make sure that you look for _Portolaxes _under the 'Alien Species' heading."

Stevie looked through bases one and two, but had no luck with the Portolaxes. She clicked onto Torchwood 3. She went to the 'Alien Species' heading, and there she saw _Portolaxes. _

"Doctor, Martha! Here it is!"

The Doctor literally leaped to her side.

"Well, go on! Open it up!

Stevie clicked on the file heading. She expected a long page of information to come up, but instead only a small portion of writing came up. She read it out loud.

"For information, please contact the head of Torchwood 3 base, situated in Cardiff".

Stevie clicked on the 'Torchwood 3 Team' heading. There, she found the sub headings: Leader, Doctor, Computer Expert, Police Liaison, General Help. She clicked on _Leader_. A picture of a handsome man in his late thirties came onto the screen. And good lord was he _hot. _Smoking, infact. She looked at the name.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Wow. He can order me around any day." Martha gave a little chuckle at Stevie's remark.

"I don't believe it."

Both Stevie and Martha looked at the Doctor, who had a look of disbelief on his face. He turned to Martha.

"Time to go to Cardiff, and quickly".

The two of them hurried down the corridor, and outside onto the pavement. Stevie sprinted after them.

"I'm coming with you."

She had expected Martha to protest and tell her how dangerous their mission was, however the Doctor was the one who spoke up.

"Absolutely not. These aliens are very dangerous".

Stevie stepped in front of them, blocking their path.

"Look, I just hacked into a government website for you, at the risk of being landed in jail for treason. I think I _deserve _to come"

The Doctor studied Stevie intently for a minute, clearly deciding whether she would be a help or a liability on their adventure.

"Alright, you can come".

Stevie's face broke into a wide grin.

"Great! So, where is this TARDIS then?"

The Doctor pointed behind her.

"See for yourself Miss Walcott".

Stevie turned around, yet only saw a blue police box that looked like it was from the sixties. Martha and the Doctor sidled around Stevie, opened the door to the police box, and walked inside. Stevie grabbed her keys, her phone and her jacket which was hanging beside the front door. She shut the door and ran across the road to the TARDIS. She studied the outside of the box, and then walked inside.

"Oh my God".


	3. Torchwood

Authors Note –

Sorry for not updating sooner, high school called…enough said. Any who, thanks to the people who reviewed, keep them coming! Xx

"Oh My God!"

Stevie walked into what she thought was a tiny old school police box and instead saw a massive room. The room was held up by space-age pillars that criss-crossed throughout the entire room. And in the middle was a sight Stevie always loved seeing – new technology. She darted to the centre of the room to what looked to be the control board.

"This is amazing Doctor, I've never seen anything like it. What IS it?"

Stevie saw the Doctor peering at her, as if x-raying her. She wasn't sure if she liked that.

"Gallifrey technology, Stevie. Last of its kind"

Stevie noticed the fleeting sad look on the Doctor's face. He must have noticed her looking, too, as immediately after he exclaimed,

"Right, off we go! Ready Martha, Stevie?"

Without waiting for their answers, he pulled on a large lever in the centre of the control board. Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a big lurch which caused Stevie to grab onto the nearest pillar. The Doctor pulled up his chair and sat, resting his legs on the control board. She saw Martha pull out a magazine and begin reading. Stevie deduced that it would be a long and smooth ride. However, not five minutes later, the TARDIS gave another lurch, which caused Martha to put down her magazine and gather up her coat. The Doctor also gather his coat, and took what looked to be some kind of screw driver and placed it in his coat pocket. They walked towards the door of the TARDIS. Stevie grabbed her own coat and followed them. They stepped out into the sunlit Roald Dahl Plass.

"Ahh, Cardiff, Wales. Fantastic place, one of my favourites" the Doctor exclaimed. He began walking and Martha and Stevie walked eagerly alongside him.

"Now, be on your guard you two. The man we are meeting-"

"You mean the gorgeous, wonderful, completely shag-worthy guy?" Stevie cut in.

"Precisely, Stevie. Now, he has…a way about him, a certain charm. So control yourselves, ladies".

Stevie made a shocked face.

"Doctor, what do you take us for? We are strong women who are not easily swayed by men's charms!"

The Doctor held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Please forgive me Stevie", he added with a chuckle. However, Stevie was positive she had heard him whisper to Martha "Keep an eye on her".

The three travelers reached a door with the heading "TORCHWOOD, PRIVATE PROPERTY" etched in the wooden door frame. Martha pushed on the door and the three of them walked inside. They saw a man standing at a reception, typing on a computer. He looked up as they walked in and stopped typing. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Hello Ianto. I am the Doctor, and these are my companions Martha and Stevie. I have come to see Captain Jack Harkness".

Stevie saw Ianto's eyes widen when the Doctor mentioned who he was.

"Go through Doctor, Captain Harkness said to let you in if ever you visited Torchwood".

Ianto pressed a button that caused a thick metal door to open.

"Thank you, Ianto. Goodbye". Stevie and Martha said goodbye also and walked through the door. The Doctor turned towards Martha and Stevie.

"Now, this is a dangerous place. Be on your guard, stay with me and do NOT walk into any open doors. Understand?"

Martha and Stevie nodded. The three of them walked down a hallway, past many closed doors. Stevie lagged behind slightly. She walked past a door with a bright glowing light. She liked the way it looked. She felt good. She did not care anymore about what the Doctor said. She completely forgot about the Doctor and Martha and walked into the light. Suddenly the light dimmed and Stevie's good feelings instantly stopped. She wished she could turn back, but she was drawn to the creature in the middle of the room behind a thick pane of glass. She walked right up to the glass, not taking her eyes off the creature. Suddenly, it looked up, and she saw its hideous face. It ran towards her. She screamed and turned to run, instead knocking into something – no, someone. She fell onto them and pushed them to the ground.

"You know, a bed would be a more appropriate place to do what we are doing. Shall we go?".

She looked down and found it hard to breathe. The Doctor was right – he did have a certain charm, without even saying a word. And he was even more shag-worthy in person.


	4. Reconciliation of the Impossible

Stevie scrambled upright and the man did the same. She self-consciously fluffed up her hair and smoothed her clothes. The man flashed her a sexy smile.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Enchantee."

He held out his hand and when Stevie went to shake it, he placed a light kiss on her hand. Stevie found it very hard to stifle a giggle, but she managed.

"Stevie Walcott. Pleasure to meet you, too".

They smiled at each other for a second before hearing footsteps coming at a rapid pace. Stevie had expected to see Martha and the Doctor careering around the corner but instead she saw a man, who looked in his late twenties (and who was also extremely good looking…what is it with the men today? All of them are gorgeous!) and a woman who looked around the same age. The man spoke up, panting slightly.

"What's wrong? We heard a scream and thought it could be you."

"And who is the girl?"

The woman strangely shot Stevie a dirty look. Captain Harkness put an arm around Stevie's shoulder, which Stevie realized gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"This is Miss Stevie Walcott. Stevie, this is Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. They are part of my Torchwood team here."

Stevie gave them a little wave, which Owen returned but Gwen did not. Captain Harkness suddenly whipped around so that he was facing Stevie, and held a gun towards her head.

"What are you doing in my base?" He asked. Stevie found it hard to speak, what with the gun being pointed at her brain.

"P-p-please I'm h-here with the D-doctor!" She shouted with an obvious tremble in her voice. Captain Harkness slowly lowered the gun, and Stevie felt that she could breathe again.

"Take me to him, now".

Stevie ran from the room, past sexy Owen and glaring Gwen.

"Doctor? Martha?"

Stevie heard a muffled reply to her right, and sprinted down the corridor, calling for her friends. She noticed that the three Torchwood officers were following her. The replies from her shouts were becoming clearer by the second until she came to a large open room. She heard a terrible screech from above and looked up to see a large bird-like creature coming straight for her. She screamed in terror and threw her arms protectively over her head. She braced herself for impact, however she heard a strange piercing noise and looked up to see the Doctor pointing a red light at the bird, which came from the strange screwdriver she saw in the TARDIS. Stevie ran over to Martha, who hugged her, then playfully punched her in the arm.

"Didn't you listen? 'Do not go into open doors'. Stevie, you are so smart but incredibly stupid at the same time!"

Stevie shot her best friend a puppy dog look. Martha immediately smiled and hugged her again. They then noticed the Doctor staring at Captain Harkness, who was staring right back. Everyone else in the room was completely silent. Stevie noticed the man who was at the reception before and another woman sitting at a computer. However, all eyes were on the Doctor and Captain Harkness. Finally, Captain Harkness spoke.

"So, here you are again. I thought I would never see you again, you know, after you abandoned me".

Martha and Stevie, and just about everyone else in the room, whipped their heads around to look at the Doctor.

"Well, you seem to be alright Jack, as I expected. After all, Rose swallowed the vortex, which would have saved you, as you well know".

Heads whipped around to look at Jack.

"Speaking of Rose, I read the Canary Wharf list of the dead…I'm sorry".

The Doctor had a briefly depressed look before replying, cheerfully,

"Rose…No, she is fine…Parallel Universe!"

Captain Jack smiled, ran over to the Doctor and hugged him.

"Now, Doctor, what can I do for you and your companions?"

Stevie was sure she felt his eyes lingering on her.

Well, end of another chapter. A question for the readers…do you want Torchwood relationships explored? Also, am thinking of an attraction between Martha and a Torchwood character. Any thoughts on who? Review, please! Xx


	5. Meetings and Trances

Hello Everyone! Sorry again for the late update, I know, I'm terrible! 

XxxTrojan-Princessxxx – This chapter will set up a relationship for Martha, and it's not with the Doc. I am undecided about a relationship for the Doctor. Any suggestions or thoughts? Xx

Stevie was in the Torchwood kitchen, having volunteered to make coffee and tea for everyone. The excellent thing about the kitchen was that it had lots of windows, and she was able to sneak a look at Captain Jack every now and again. She was in the middle of watching his giving a tour of the station to the Doctor (Lord did he have a nice arse…he _must_ work out), when a low voice behind her caused her to jump.

"I'll have mine black with two sugars, sweetheart".

Stevie turned to see the man in his twenties, Owen, leaning on the doorframe, flashing her a smile.

"God, don't do that! I have had enough surprises today to last me a lifetime!"

Owen sidled over to where she was.

"My name is Owen, love. Owen Harper."

"Yeah, I know, I remember. I'm Stevie Walcott"

"Yeah, I know, I remember".

There was a slight pause, and the two locked eyes. If Stevie hadn't already met Captain Jack, she would have definitely gone for Owen.

"So…what do I have to do to get a biscuit with my coffee?" He said, coming behind her, placing a hand dangerously close to her arse, and smiling suggestively. Stevie chuckled to herself. This Owen guy was quickly being downgraded from hot to sleazebag.

"You could go and get everyone else's orders, please." She said, trying to sound cool but not bitchy.

She noticed a fleeting look of frustration on his face.

"As you wish, Madame".

He flashed another smile and left the room. Stevie went back to making coffee, but not a minute later heard someone else chuckle from the doorway.

"You might want to be careful of him, he likes to shag anything that moves".

Stevie chuckled and turned to face the Captain.

"I think I can handle him, thankyou"

"I don't doubt that. So…tell me Stevie, why exactly are you here? With the Doctor and Martha, I mean?"

"Well, they turned up at my house, requiring…my services. Then I decided to join them. It can be their way of repaying me, I suppose"

"When you say services, what does that mean? It is dirty? Because those are my favourite kinds of services"

She turned around chuckling and saw that Captain Jack was getting closer and closer with every word. She also noticed that with every step he took, the more she wanted to kiss him…and kiss him…and kiss him…

"Stevie? Hello, earth to Miss Walcott?!"

Stevie snapped out of her trance, and it took all of her willpower not to fall into it again.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking what kind of services the good Doctor required".

"Oh…he and Martha just wanted me to hack into your network and look at a few files. I'm a computer programmer and a mathematician. So it was nothing"

"Is that so? Well I guess ill have to make it harder to get in, won't I?"

He was facing her now. She could feel his breath on her face; she could see his red lips and longed to kiss them.

"Jack? Where are you?"

The Doctor's voice snapped the two out of the trace they had put on each other. He walked into the room, and for a moment looked at the two people suspiciously.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"Jack, we have a emergency".

Ianto was watching the gorgeous young woman talking to Tosh, and admired everything about her. Her intelligence, her humour (he loved her laugh), and of course her beauty. Tosh was called over by Gwen, leaving Martha on her own. Ianto took the opportunity.

"Hi. I'm Ianto"

They shook hands.

"Martha. It's a pleasure to meet you".

She looked around the room.

"I like the place you have here! Excellent technology".

"Yeah, I agree, I like it too. I think there is a certain beauty to it. Not unlike yourself, Martha".

Martha flashed a shy smile at Ianto's words. _I think I'm going to like him…a lot._

So that's that! Next chapter will be an emergency with the Portolaxes, which will involve everyone going to the scene of a crime. I am definitely going to develop Martha and Ianto more, I wasn't really happy with their meeting but oh well. Please review with any suggestions or events you want incorporated into the story!


	6. Left Behind

Martha was just getting into her flirting groove with Ianto when Jack and the Doctor raced into the room and announced that there was an emergency. Sometimes, Doctor, I really hate your timing. Jack ran to a computer where Toshiko was typing furiously, cursed and turned to the rest of the group. 

"OK everyone there has been another Portolax attack so I need everyone in the cars, now. Owen, don't forget the medical gear. Ianto, bring the car around. Tosh, technology is your responsibility. Gwen, get your police buddies on the phone, tell them to clear the area for us to do our thing. GO everyone!"

"What about us, what can we do?" asked Martha

"Get in the TARDIS and meet us ok? We don't have much time. Doctor, bring that sonic screwdriver of yours, we'll need it. Everyone ready? Let's go!"

Simultaneously, the Torchwood team and the Doctor and Martha ran to the door, out of the building and sped off towards the crime scene.

Meanwhile, Stevie was still making tea and coffee in the unfortunately soundproof kitchen. Five minutes after everyone's departure, she went downstairs, carrying a tray full of mugs and a pot of coffee.

"Guys could you give me a hand, this tray is really he-"

She stopped as soon as she saw the room, which was previously filled with people, completely empty. Stevie was puzzled as to where everyone was. She wandered around the room, still utterly confused, until she saw the computer that Tosh had been working on. On the screen were details of the Portolax attack. Stevie was still slightly puzzled. She wandered around the room a bit more, until it finally clicked – they had left without her. They had forgotten about her! Well, she thought, she had two choices. One, stay here and snoop around for a bit, have a look at their software, see what she could find; Two, take a taxi to the crime scene. _I should probably go to the crime scene, _she thought. She was about to head out when she saw Jack's office. _A little snoop couldn't hurt_, _could it?_ She opened the door to the room and walked inside. There wasn't much decoration around the room, there were a lot of files and folders scattered everywhere, and a computer on his desk. Stevie went and sat in his chair and rocked back and forth. She looked at the computer screen and was immediately offended with what she saw – a file on her. Jack Harkness had been researching her, checking up on her! _Well, seeing as I'm here I may as well have a look at…well, me. _Stevie looked at the folder more closely. It had everything on her – a photo, information on her family, friends, even some of her deepest secrets which she had only told to a few people. Who was this guy, and how did he know this? She heard a creaking noise, one that made her think she was not entirely alone, and with that grabbed her jacket and headed out the door to hail a taxi.

Stevie arrived at the crime scene in no time. She rushed up to the police tape and went to duck under it, but was stopped by a large policeman.

"Sorry ma'am, but this is a restricted area. No commoners allowed".

"No, you don't understand, I'm with Torchwood. They are here, aren't they?"  
The man looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts. Stevie rolled her eyes and put her jacket on. The man sniffed indignantly.

"One moment ma'am"

He ducked off towards a large tent. He was in there for about two minutes, after which he came out, ducked around the side of the tent and threw up. _Oh God, I don't think I want to go in there now_, Stevie thought, but it was too late for that. She was already being whisked towards the tent.

Jack came up to her immediately.

"I am so sorry for leaving you behind, we were all in a rush to get here and…I'm sorry, Stevie".

"Oh, don't worry about it Jack, anyway I found some interesting reading."

Stevie gave him a pointed look, and Jack immediately understood what she meant by "interesting reading". Jack steered her towards the group, apologising profusely – but Stevie suspected it wasn't for leaving her behind.

"Look Stevie, this one is particularly bad, so if it gets too much, just leave the tent and wait in the car for us, OK?"

"Don't worry Jack, I'm a big girl, I'll be fine!"

Stevie pushed through the crowd, and saw the body lying on the ground. She finally understood why the big, manly police officer had thrown up after seeing this. Lying on the ground was a woman's body, which was discoloured blue, green and yellow, as if her entire body was covered in bruises. Her abdomen was flat as a tack, as if there was nothing inside it, and Stevie realised there wasn't, as she looked towards the woman's face. Half of her intestines her hanging out of her mouth, as if they had been sucked out of her body. Stevie rushed past the Torchwood crew, past Jack, who had a pained look on his face and ran outside and threw up. She could feel someone holding back her hair, and once she had finished they pulled her into a strong embrace. "That's the worst we have had on a Portolax attack, I'm truly sorry you had to see that"

Jack Harkness' voice was surprisingly soothing, Stevie thought, as she wiped the tears from her eyes and he held her tighter.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, it didn't give much on the relationship front but I didn't really think romance would bloom over a disfigured body. Next chapter there will be developments relationship wise, mostly Martha/Ianto, a bit of Stevie/Jack and possibly a romance for good ol' Doc. Info about the Portolaxes in the next chapter. Review, please!


	7. Silence

Stevie was silent the entire way back to the Torchwood hub

Stevie was silent the entire way back to the Torchwood hub. She pretended not to notice the worried glances of Martha and the Doctor, or the pitying glances from Toshiko and Jack, or Owen checking her out when he thought she wasn't looking. She was just silent. There was nothing to say, after all a picture says a thousand words.

She was silent walking into the hub. She was silent when she slipped away from the group during the debriefing and strategy session to go the bathroom, and throw up again. The image of that woman- she couldn't get it out of her head. And she was silent still when she walked into the room to see everyone looking at her. She couldn't stand it – fourteen pairs of eyes all on her. She had to run, she had to escape. The only sound she made was her footsteps, as she ran to the exit. She ran all the way to the edge of the wharf and collapsed and cried. Nothing more, just cried. That confident and daring exterior she normally portrayed was gone now; there was no need to pretend that she was strong enough to see something like _that. _

She didn't know how long she was sitting there. She didn't really care. But it wasn't long before she felt strong hands – a man's definitely – pull her up and turn her around – which was when she saw Jack there.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I should never have let you in there, its all my fault".

"No, It's mine. I thought I was strong enough, but I wasn't. I'm not strong".

"Are you kidding me? It took a lot of balls to hack into our system, to come here and then to walk into that tent. You, Stevie Walcott, are a very strong person. Come on now, you need to rest".

Together, Stevie and Jack walked back into the hub. She couldn't see anyone else; no doubt they were still in the conference room. All she knew was that Jack was still holding her, supporting her. Together they walked into his office, and he sat her down on a camp bed which was set up. Stevie couldn't help the tears that came when he released her to get a blanket. Jack rushed back to her when he noticed her crying.

"Hey now, it will be OK, just sleep and it will all be better when you wake…come on now…"

He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She could feel that connection between them, and she was sure he could feel it too. Before she really knew what was happening, she felt his lips on hers, those warm lips, and she responded by deepening their kiss. She could feel his tongue dancing around hers, and she wanted more, and was convinced she would get it, until suddenly Jack pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't, not now, it's not right…"

And with that he left the room, leaving Stevie all by herself.

The rest of the group disbanded after Jack went after Stevie. The Doctor went over to talk to Toshiko about some device he had found at the scene of the crime, and Owen and Gwen were deep in conversation, leaving Martha to the report lying in front of her.

_Species name:_ _Portolaxas Nova (aka Portolax)_

_Description: Tall approx (7ft, 5in), powerful, green in colour, human features (hair, eyes, nose, mouth), with the exception of ears. Body tinting device used so that they appear normal to humans. Attack by fixation of the mouth, at which time they suck all life out of the prey. UPDATE: If fixation occurs for an extended period of time, internal organs are brought out through the mouth._

_Original Location: Planet of Portolaxus Nova Nebulus_

_Known Attacks: 07-06-2007_

_19-08-2007_

_21-11-2007_

_27-11-2007_

_Date of emergence from the rift: UNKNOWN, estimated approx 24 hours before first attack, ie. 06-06-2007_

Great, thought Martha, just what she needed – homicidal weirdos with no ears - fantastic. She gave an exasperated sigh and looked up. She saw that Ianto had gone, but that the others were in deep conversation. She left the room to see if she could find him, and maybe she could pull off some a-grade flirting. She walked around the hub, and finally spotted him making coffee for everyone. She quickly checked her reflection in a computer screen and after deciding she looked goddamn sexy, she walked up to him.

"Tough day at the office today, huh?"

Ianto turned around, a little startled, and gave her a big smile.

"Yep. That phrase took on a whole new meaning after starting at Torchwood".

They smiled a little awkwardly at each other for a while. Finally Ianto spoke.

"So, do you plan on staying long here in Cardiff?"

"Not sure, to be honest, you never do know with the Doctor".

She gave a soft chuckle, which Ianto immediately decided he adored. He decided he would have to grow some balls and just do it – _just ask her out, you complete idiot!_

"So, once we finish with this case, would you maybe like to have dinner, or something, just to get to know each other outside of work?"

Martha immediately felt a smile creep across her face. _Why don't we step it up a notch eh Ianto?_

"Let me see one thing first, OK?"

"Yeah sure, anything" Ianto said as he turned towards her. He was shocked to see her leaning towards him, and even more shocked seconds later to find himself kissing her. It was like a switch had been flicked on in Ianto's brain, and he found himself deepening the kiss, and was deeply enjoying Martha's mouth on his own. Finally, she pulled away, with a satisfied look on her face. _Yep-definite chemistry there!_

"Sure, I'd love to go on a date with you."

She flashed him a smile, and left him standing there, with a mug in each had, amazed at the woman who was walking away from him.

So, there we go, a bit of relationship developments, with a kiss for both prominent couples. Please review! Tell me if this chapter is complete crap :)

Cheers,

ihearttennant.


End file.
